Unlocking The Past
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Battle City is over and Egypt awaits Yugi and Yami. Before they can receive his memories, they must first prove to the Phariss that he is the Pharaoh. Can they unlock his past before someone else does? In progress.
1. Invitation To Egypt

Chapter 1- "Invitation To Egypt"  
Yugi Motou fell onto his bed. The Battle City Tournament was over. Yugi and Yami still reign as the King of Games. Everyone had returned home for rest. Sugoroku/Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather, had already retired to bed.  
The doorbell than rang. Yugi got out of bed. Who could be here at this hour? The clock than rang midnight. Yugi moved down the stairs with ease.  
As the door opened, Yugi's mouth dropped open. Isis Istar stood before Yugi.  
"I come with an invitation."  
*~*  
"So let's get this straight, Isis shows up at your house in the middle of the night, and invites you to go back to Egypt with her." asked Anzu.  
"Yup."  
"Hey Yugi, can we go with you?" questioned Duke.  
"You aren't going anywhere without me!" shouted Jounouchi.  
"Oh but he would so enjoy it." Teased Honda  
Jounouchi started to yell incoherent words over the phone.  
Yugi sighed. He didn't know what to do. Isis had also invited his grandfather. Knowing him, Grandpa would jump at the offer.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Yami appeared before Yugi. Yugi sighed again.  
"A lot is the matter. I mean...Mai is still trapped in the shadow realm. Malik/Marik and Bakura are in Isis's care. And now this trip to Egypt... Why do we need to go to Egypt?"  
"Who says we needed to go?"  
"Something inside of me."  
Yami said nothing more.  
"It's decided you guys. I'm going to Egypt." Stated Yugi.  
"We're going with you." Said Anzu.  
"Yeah...I wonder what type of food they have" wondered Jounouchi.  
"You're a hopeless cause..." Honda said with a sigh.  
Jounouchi started to yell more incoherent words. Duke, Anzu, and Yugi began to laugh.  
*~*  
Isis waited by the private jet for the coming group. Yugi had called to say he was going. The other guest had also called to confirm that he was going as well.  
The first guests arrived earlier than expected. Now all that was left was Yugi and his group. Yugi insisted that his friends come. Mai Kujaku/Valentine had been brought aboard. As well as, Malik Ishtar and Bakura.  
Isis sighed. She was growing impatient. Her sister being a leader of the Egyptian society gave Isis and Malik special privileges. Isis herself is a very important Egyptian. She is important to Egypt's history as an archaeologist.  
"Isis?"  
She turned to find Yugi and his friends standing there with their luggage. She smiled.  
"I'm glad you said you could come. Jus leave your baggage here and go on up the stairs. Sit wherever you like."  
So they did. Yugi was the first one in and the first one to see the others.  
"Mokuba and Kaiba?"  
Kaiba sat in his usual stance, eyes closed and arms crossed. He only opened his eyes briefly to greet Yugi.  
"Kaiba?" questioned Jounouchi. "What are you doing here?"  
"None of your business. But I'm guessing you're here because of Yugi, like an obedient dog."  
"I'll show you dog!"  
Jounouchi was about to go over there, but Duke and Honda held him back.  
"Stop it Jounouchi! Violence isn't the answer." Explained Shizuka.  
Isis came up and talked to the pilot. She than came back and sat in a seat. Just than the jet started up. The engine seemed quiet, but outside it was causing a lot of wind.  
"Isis, why did you invite us to go to Egypt with you?"  
"All will eventually be made clear."  
No more was said as the jet lifted off the runway and headed towards their destination.  
*~*  
Yugi eventually fell asleep. The trip would be a good while. They would reach Egypt sometime tomorrow morning, Japan time.  
Yugi woke up as the plane landed. They all got out and stretched. It was a long flight.  
"Boy, it sure is good to be on the ground again." Whined Anzu.  
"I'll say." Agreed Duke.  
Isis's cell phone then went off.  
"Hello...what do you mean she's missing?"  
  
Next Chapter: Introducing K.P.I.K. 


	2. Introducing KPIK

Chapter 2- Introducing K.P.I.K  
"How could you loose her? ...Where was she last sited? ...Who flowed her? ...What do you mean you don't know? ...I don't care! Find her! If you don't your job is officially gone!"  
Isis flipped her cell phone shut and growled in frustration. This was not good. Where could she be? What could have happened to her?  
"Isis is everything okay?" questioned Yugi.  
More importantly, why didn't she foresee this?  
"Looks like you don't have everything under control as you thought you did." Mocked Kaiba.  
Isis was about to say something when three men in cloaks appeared.  
"Isis Istar, keeper of the millennium necklace, surrender the millennium item or face the consequence."  
All three men pulled out duel disks.  
"How did they get duel disks?" asked Mokuba.  
"I started selling them worldwide when the finals started." Explained Kaiba.  
"But this is no ordinary duel. It's a Shadow Game." Said one of the cloaked men.  
"Three against one isn't fair!" exclaimed Duke.  
"Then let me even the odds." Said a new person. This new person was also in a hooded cloak.  
"Who is that?" asked Yugi.  
The newer person pushed back part of its cloak to reveal a duel disk.  
"Where have you been?" yelled Isis.  
Everyone looked at Isis in bewilderment.  
"I got chased by these goons. I eventually lost them, but then I overheard them coming after the keeper of the Torque. So naturally I came back with him"  
Shadi came up from behind the new duelist. Isis grew even angrier.  
"What's wrong with you both?"  
Shadi and the duelist were taken back. Everyone else just sweat dropped as Isis scolded the two.  
"Enough of this nonsense!" exclaimed one of the hooded men.  
The duelist walked in front of everyone.  
"I'll deal with them."  
"Would you like some help?" questioned Shadi.  
"Not at all. I'll handle them very quickly." Said the duelist with confidence.  
"Then let's duel already!" shouted another man.  
"You're wasting our time." Said the third.  
"Fine." Said the duelist.  
"Let's Duel!" shouted the players.  
Darkness covered the field. The first hooded man placed Beta the magnet warrior on the field, attack position. The second played Alpha the magnet warrior in defense mode. The third played Gamma the magnet warrior. He then played a polymerization card, combining all three of their monsters to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. He also played two cards face down.  
The duelist drew a card, and smirked.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this duel. I have no time for you. So I play this card...The God's Judgment! Let me explain what this card does since you all look confused. I am able to summon any Egyptian God even if I don't have one in my hand or deck."  
"An Egyptian God? Impossible!"  
"Oh it's very possible."  
"Where would you get it?"  
"From a nearby duelist's deck. Also the God doesn't receive its strength by how many cards I have in my hand or by sacrificing."  
"Then how does it get its power?"  
"I was getting to that. You're so impatient. The God receives power by how many monsters I have over 1000 ATK points."  
"Oh no!" shouted one of the hooded men.  
"Oh yes! And I have more than enough power to blow you away now! I summon Saint Dragon-God of Osiris! Osiris send them to the Shadow Realm!"  
Osiris/Slifer the Sky Dragon (American Name) appeared from the walls of the Shadow Realm. It began to charge its attack. The hooded men began to panic. The God unleashed its mighty attack sending all three men's' minds to the Shadow Realm.  
The darkness eventually faded and so did Osiris. The duel was over. Their master must have sent beginners because it didn't take the duelist long to defeat them. They could have stopped the God if they knew the ONE flaw in the duelist's attack.  
The three empty men fell. The duelist stood victorious.  
"Who are you?" questioned Yugi.  
Yugi then transformed into Yami.  
"I sense great power coming from you." Said Yami.  
The duelist looked shocked. The duelist then turned to Isis.  
"What is the Pharaoh doing here in Egypt?" questioned the duelist. "It is not his time."  
"But it is. I have foreseen it. And I also know why the spirit of your item does not want him here." Explained Isis.  
"The spirit of your item?" Yami looked confused.  
The duelist held before them the Millennium scale.  
"Yes, this it the true wielder of the scales." Said Shadi.  
"Enough of this Hide and Seek! Show yourself!" shouted Jounouchi.  
"Yes, I am also curious to who you are." Said Yami.  
"If this is what the Pharaoh desires, he shall have it."  
The duelist pulled back the hood. A young girl stood before them with long, blonde hair with emerald eyes. Her height was the same as Yugi's.  
"My name is Katrina Cecilia Pegasus-Ishtar-Kaiba. I am the keeper of the Millennium Scales. The Spirit who resides within my scales is the Phariss of Egypt."  
  
NOTE: Katrina is my character. I made her up. The word Phariss is something I made up. Phariss is the same thing as the Pharaoh's wife. Another warning, I will be making up my own duel monsters cards every now and them. God's Judgment is a good example. 


	3. Attack By Slysheen!

Chapter 3- Attack by Slysheen  
"Pegasus?" questioned Yami. Pretty much everyone looked stunned. Seto Kaiba walked over to her and gave her a big hug.  
"You look well." He said.  
"I am." Said Katrina. She looked passed Seto and saw Mokuba. "That can't be Mokuba, can it?"  
Mokuba looked shocked. Katrina noticed his expression and looked to Seto.  
"Does he not know who I am?"  
"You have to remember that h was very young. He might not know who you are. I barely ever mentioned who you were." Explained Kaiba.  
"I see." Responded Katrina.  
Katrina walked over to Mokuba very slowly. She bent over a little so she stood even with him.  
"Hello Mokuba. I'm your sister. Well...half at least."  
"You're Katrina?" questioned Mokuba.  
Katrina gave a bright smile, and gave her younger brother a hug. As she pulled back she felt her soul and Katrina's split.  
"I sense... Slysheen." Whispered the Phariss Katrina.  
"What? Here? Now?" questioned Katrina out loud. "It can't be."  
"You need to let me take over."  
"No! I can't risk it."  
"Katrina you could get hurt!"  
"I'm not going to let you get hurt though."  
"Katrina, just believe in me."  
"My answer is still no."  
Everyone watched as Katrina's eyes were hidden from them. Isis and Shadi knew she was struggling with her other half. The question was why? Just then a tall man walked their way. He held a strange item.  
"It can't be!" said Shadi.  
"The Forbidden Treasure." Said Isis. "That can only be Slysheen. But if that is Slysheen then he must be here for..." Isis gasped and turned to Katrina. Katrina was still struggling.  
Slysheen smirked as he continued to close the distance.  
"Hello daughter," was all he said.  
"Daughter?" questioned Jounouchi.  
Isis cut him off. She knew what was going to happen but she couldn't risk having any harm come to the Phariss or Katrina. Slysheen laughed and raised the treasure. Katrina came out of her struggle and saw Slysheen preparing to attack. Isis then felt herself being pulled backwards. As Isis fell on the ground, Katrina took the full force of the magic attack.  
"No!" yelled Kaiba.  
He raced forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Isis stood up and was about to take the next blow that Slysheen was about to unleash. The blast was huge and Isis closed her eyes. She could just think of how much it was going to hurt. There never came a blast. Isis opened her eyes. Katrina had turned into the Phariss, and deflected the attack. Slysheen became unnerved. He blasted another attack, and the Phariss deflected it again. Yami helped Isis to her feet. This sent Slysheen into a fit of laughter. Katrina narrowed her eyes.  
"So this is why you're protecting them. The Pharaoh had returned to Egypt. What a crock!" sneered Slysheen.  
"Enough of you. Leave now or I'll finish what Ayami should have long ago." Threatened Katrina.  
A stab went through Yami's heart. Why did what she say bother him? But all thoughts would have to be put on hold. A battle was going on at the moment. Slysheen unleashed another magic attack, but this time Katrina summoned a monster.  
"Reflect Bounder!"  
Reflect Bounder reflected it right back at Slysheen. He was caught off guard. He kneeled on the ground in pain.  
"Getting a little too old, aren't you?" mocked Katrina.  
She took this as an advantage and walked over to Slysheen. Bending down she took the Forbidden Treasure from him.  
"Unhand my treasure!" ordered Slysheen.  
"I don't take orders form you. Leave or I'll send you tot he Shadow Realm."  
Slysheen stood dejectedly and limped away. Katrina raised the treasure above her head. A warning rang through Yami's head. The treasure was brought down and them...  
"Wait! What are you going to do?" asked Yami.  
Katrina, stunned to hear his voice, turned to him.  
"It's too powerful. You just saw that if in the wrong hands it could cause pain. That wasn't even the treasure's full power. I have to destroy it."  
"I agree." Said Yugi.  
"You do? But it's a lot like the puzzle." Said Yami.  
"How so?"  
"Well the puzzle is known for enormous power, do we want to destroy it?"  
"It's a little more complicated then that."  
"Please explain."  
"Hmm..."  
Yugi searched for an answer.  
"Well see our item chooses its master. And in order to get the puzzle from us, they must first defeat us in a duel. Since that is never going, it will continue to be used for good.  
"And then some." Added Katrina.  
Yami and Yugi looked at her shocked.  
"Can you see me?" questioned Yugi.  
"Plain and clear."  
"Uh...what's going on?" asked Duke.  
"I don't know," answered Jounouchi.  
"Now may I continue?" questioned Katrina.  
Yami thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. Katrina raised it high above her head and brought it crashing down. The Forbidden Treasure burst into a million pieces. The power transferred into Yami. He felt stronger. A weight seemed to lift off his shoulders. Yami wasn't sure why. Katrina walked over to him. She gestured them to the waiting limos.  
"Shall we leave now my Pharaoh Yami?"  
"Don't call me that!" scolded Yami.  
Everyone turned to Yami. They had never witnessed an outburst from him before.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I yelled like that."  
Katrina just smirked and looked at Isis.  
"Take care of her."  
With that Katrina turned back and collapsed into Isis's waiting arms. Isis suddenly felt her forehead.  
"She has a fever. Let's hurry and get back."  
They all made their way to the limos. Yami returned back to Yugi. But questions still arose. Why had he acted like that? Why had he received the treasure's power? What was going on? 


	4. Why I Won't

Chapter 4- Why I Won't  
Yugi woke in the middle of the night. He could hear voices down the hall. Slipping out of bed, he went to investigate. As he entered the den, Yugi noticed everyone was there including Katrina. A heavy atmosphere filled the room. Jounouchi looked angry along with Anzu. Katrina seemed impatient. Anzu couldn't take it anymore.  
"Why won't you just do it?"  
"I already agreed to free your friends. To do the other is asking a lot of me." Explained Katrina.  
"That's a sorry excuse? He has a right you know." Exclaimed Jounouchi.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Yugi.  
Everyone turned their attention to hi. No one had noticed he had entered the room.  
"Oh hey Yugi! We were just discussing Yami." Offered Anzu trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
"Well what about Yami?"  
"Your friends want me to restore his memories." Said Katrina.  
"See why is that such a hard thing to do?" questioned Honda.  
Katrina was about o say something. Yugi was the Phariss put her transparent hand on her shoulder. Katrina stopped. Yami and Yugi continued to watch them.  
"I'm going for a walk." The Phariss told Katrina.  
As Katrina passed them she seemed to glare at Yami. She stopped right by him. In interest he continued to watch her. She turned to look ahead of her.  
"You must understand, I cannot return the Pharaoh's memories to just anyone."  
With that Katrina walked out. The other Katrina sighed in exhaustion.  
"I'm going to bed. I have a throbbing headache."  
"You can't get out of this that easily!" yelled Jounouchi.  
"Stop it Jounouchi. It's late. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow morning." Told Yugi.  
As everyone returned to their rooms, Yugi took a walk outside. The moon was full and shone down on the garden.  
"Are you restless again Yugi?"  
"Yeah... I mean, now we have the chance to really get you back your memories but..."  
"An obstacle stands in our way."  
Yugi sighed. An endless journey this was turning out o be. Then it came, a soft humming sound. Yugi walked around the garden trying to fine the source. He finally reached the middle. The Phariss Katrina sat on the fountain singing to a small bird. The bird seemed to sense her, but was otherwise, completely oblivious to her. Katrina heard a crunching of gravel.  
"Hello Yugi."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"When I first saw you, you seemed tired, exhausted, wore out. It's only natural that you would come for a walk to release your troubled mind." Answered Katrina while facing him.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"I just want to know if you and my friends were arguing about Yami's past."  
"You don't miss a thing do you?"  
"So it is true."  
Yugi looked at the ground with a sad expression. Katrina looked at Yugi with curiosity.  
"I'll tell you something."  
Yugi looked at Katrina.  
"What' that?"  
"Katrina looked up at the full moon. The moonlight shined upon her face.  
"I promised I wouldn't give just anyone his past. The past is the key to his power. So get angry, get mad. It won't do you a damn thing."  
Yugi looked down at the ground and sighed.  
"But..."  
They looked at each other as she continued.  
"If you can prove to me that your spirit is the Pharaoh, I will restore his past to him."  
"But what if I can't?"  
"Worrying gets you nowhere. Yugi the puzzle chose you. Why Yami chose you I'm not sure? But it proves that you are his choice. He believes in you. And so does Katrina."  
"She does?" questioned Yugi.  
Surprise was written all over his face. Katrina believes in him.  
The Phariss rose from her eat. She began to walk away. Stopping in her tracks, Katrina faced Yugi one last time.  
"Yugi, you have real spirit. You'll be alright."  
Yugi smiled as she left him there. But her last comment shocked him.  
"Good night Yugi. Good night Yu-Gi-Oh."  
Yugi looked over at Yami. "Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
Yami narrowed his eyes at the departing spirit.  
  
Morning arrived faster tan anyone had expected. They all sat around the table as Isis's servants served breakfast. Katrina was the only one missing. She finally made her appearance halfway through breakfast. Her hair was tousled and she still wore her pajamas. But her duel disk was on her arm. Grabbing a biscuit off the table she quickly exited the room. They could hear yelling in the hallway. They then heard the front doors open and slam shut.  
"I wonder what that was about?" questioned Mokuba.  
"Who knows?" Said Jonouchi while finishing his breakfast.  
Isis moved from her chair. Then it happened, the dining room doors flew open and a cloaked man slid across the long table. He ended up in Isis's chair at the far end. When he landed in it, the chair fell backwards. Everyone turned their attention to a very angry Dark Magician Girl. Katrina, the Phariss, stood behind her, duel disk activated. The cloaked man never got up. The servants nearby picked him up and took him away. Katrina raised her arm making the duel disk to return to its inactive state. She then transformed back into regular Katrina. Katrina sighed at the destruction.  
"Aw man, I'm starved though."  
Isis just smiled at her. The cook popped his head out of the kitchen.  
"I saved you a plate."  
"Great!"  
  
Their afternoon was just as eventful.  
"Spending my afternoon in a dead man's tomb was not my idea of fun." Complained Anzu.  
"Man do I hate this!" exclaimed Jonouchi.  
"Get over it monkey boy." Said Seto.  
"What?!"  
"Jonouchi, we'll be all right won't we?" asked Serenity.  
Before Honda or Duke could make their move, Katrina answered Serenity.  
"We'll be fine. This I not a tomb, this is a temple."  
Candles were lit everywhere. A huge circle lied in the middle of the room. Four bodies lied in the middle of the circle. At the base of the lit circle there was a small space. The Phariss stood there. She took fleshly form and she began the ritual.  
"Dark spirits release thee. God Osiris I call to thee. Release their minds from the Shadow Realm. And take thy souls over there. Malik, Mai, Ryo, and Odion, return to the bodies... here my cry!"  
A huge light erupted through the temple. The light blinded everyone. When it finally dispersed they saw Mai standing, eyes open and smiling. As soon as she saw Jonouchi, Mai ran to him. They embraced into a hug. "Thank you!"  
"For what?"  
"Watching over me silly."  
Isis helped Odion and Malik to their feet. Honda helped Bakura. Katrina walked over to Ryo and Malik.  
"May I please see your millennium items?"  
Ryo and Malik both nodded their heads and handed her their items. Katrina told them to stand away from the circle.  
"You all our also welcome to leave now."  
"Yeah, about time too!" cheered Jonouchi.  
Everyone exited but stopped when they realized Katrina hadn't followed. Yugi was the first to see what she was doing. She was in the middle with the millennium items.  
"Yugi, look!"  
A glow came from Ryo's pocket. The Millennium Eye emerged and floated over to the other items. Each item that had been touched by evil was with Katrina. Yugi's puzzle began to shake.  
"Yami, what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure."  
A piece from the puzzle pulled from the structure and went over to Katrina. Then she rose into the air and the items began to circle her. She began to glow, but small portions of her didn't. Yami felt a terrible headache. Katrina opened her eyes to reveal that they had turned completely black. She raised her arms directly above her. Then quickly brought them down, causing a powerful force to emerged and hit the items. The blast caused the essence of evil to leave the items, cleansing them. As they grew brighter, the darkened parts of Katrina also began to glow. He black eyes turned white, and an eruption of light shook through the temple. Yami took fleshy form and ran forward. The items fell to the ground. The sand cushioned the fall. As the Phariss fell, Yami caught her. She looked up at him with tired eyes. Darkness called to her. Katrina fell into unconscience. Yami held her close. In his mind he kept asking himself. What was his connection to her? 


	5. A Recurring Memory

He could see her standing there, letting her hair mingle with the sun. Sunsets were her favorite. He knew she be here. Turning to him, he could see the sad eyes filled with tears. Her emerald eyes showed such depths of sadness. Pulling her into his embrace, he could feel her tighten her hold onto him. A promise on his lips, which he wished he could keep.

"I love you." was all he said.

* * *

Yami woke with such tiredness. He had fallen asleep while searching his complexed mind. An endless search it was turning out to be. Leaving he safety of the puzzle he saw Yugi and Katrina sitting by each other reading out of a manga. Yugi pulled out a sketch pad and drew a picture. Katrina looked at it and laughed. Yami could tell there was a connection between the two. Then he saw her. She sat there watching the two with such kind eyes. Katrina noticed him and gave him a small smile. A familiar smile. It made him feel a little more uplifted. Anzu walked in as Katrina continued to laugh at Yugi's drawings. Anzu felt a jealousy overwhelm her. Seeing Anzu, Yugi stopped drawing and smiled at her. 

"Hey Yugi, Isis told me about this great festival that's going on tonight. I thought maybe we could go together."

"Yeah that sounds great!"

Anzu smiled a bright smile. Katrina felt a loneliness creep under her skin. Anzu bent down and lightly kissed Yugi on a cheek. Katrina was startled by her action. Yugi was just as surprised. Anzu sat next to Yugi. Yugi looked over at Katrina. She gave a half-hearted smile. Katrina rose and left the room. A couple tears escaped her eyes. A sadness overwhelmed her. A sadness she had not experienced in quite sometime. Katrina watched as her other half left. Yami watched as she went after her other half.

* * *

Katrina placed herself at her desk. Reading these documents hadn't been on her schedule for the day. She was signing off one of many when her other half walked in. 

"What is it? I'm busy."

Katrina expected this from her. She always busied herself when she didn't want to deal with her emotions. Emotions that just took too much out of her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" questioned the Phariss.

Katrina put down her pen. It did hurt. She loved Yugi, but he had moved on. Maybe you couldn't fall in love at eight. But she had hoped he would never had stopped loving her. And with that knowledge it did hurt her. Right down to the core.

"I know it hurts. I've been there remember."

"Does this ever go away?"

"I'm not sure..."

Just then Yami walked in. Neither one paid attention.

"Does Yami still love you?"

This questioned shocked him. Had he loved Katrina at one time?

"I... I don't know. I always asked myself that question after... well you know."

Katrina then took notice of Yami.

"Hello Yami."

Katrina turned to acknowledge him. When he looked into her eyes he saw he same eys. The same exact eyes from his dream. Emerald eyes filled with such depths of sadness. Katrina took Yami's hand a pulled him towards the exit.

"We'll just leave you to your work. I can tell this conversation is over."

Katrina watched as they left. The sadness was too overwhelming. she sat there and broke down crying.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" asked Yami. 

Katrina had begun a walk in the garden and she had asked him to join her. He felt privileged for some reason.

"To tell you the truth, I have never seen her so sad before. But that's love for you."

Katrina sat on the fountain edge. Yami sat next to her.

"Please don't think ill of me but I would like to try something."

Katrina looked at him in curiosity. Yami took her hand into his. He then linked their fingers. A warmth was there. A magical warmth. Katrina just smiled at him. She placed her head on his shoulder. They both sat like that until sleep called to both spirits.

* * *

Yugi was walking down the hall when he heard sobbing coming from the en. He knew this sound. It was Katrina. It tore his heart. As he got closer, he saw Isis leading Maximillion Pegasus to her. When Pegasus saw Yugi it was like he was meeting for the first time. Pegasus showed no recognition to him. But Pegasus walked into the den. Isis and Yugi watched as he rushed forward and held his only child. Katrina continued to cry into her father's chest. 

"Yugi do you know why she's so sad?"

"No I don't."

But not knowing frustrated him. But if he was the reason it would kill him. That question would remain with him until he figured out why.

* * *

He could see her. Standing there letting her heair mingle with the sun. Sunsets were her favorite. He knew she be here. Turning to him, he could see the sad eyes filled with tears. Her emerald eyes showed such depths of sadness. Pulling her into his embrace, he could feel her tighten her hold onto him. A promise on his lips, which he wished he could keep. 

"I love you." was all he said.

* * *

Yami woke up in the puzzle . Had Katina returned Him? Yami left the puzzle and soon realized he was at the festival. 

"Would you like to take over?" offered Yugi.

Yami didn't think too much of it. Yami took over.

"I see you're finally awake."

Yami turned to see Katrina in a ceremonial outfit. She was beautiful. The other Katrina still showed such sadness from this afternoon. Before Yami could say anything, Anzu grabbed his hand.

"Yugi look at his."

Anzu had found a replica of a mummified cat. Anzu then took notice it was Yami.

"Oh Yami. I didn't know you and Yugi changed."

"Yes we did."

"Yami! Come on there's going to be a ceremonial dance." yelled Jounouchi.

"A dance?! Let's go!" exclaimed Anzu full of excitement.

Anzu once again grabbed his hand. Yami felt nothing. Did that warmth he felt earlier really exist? And if it did what was it?

On the stage, they all saw many dancers. Yami saw Honda and Duke pushing Katrina up onto the stage. Katrina just laughed. Yami was greatly intrigued now. He watched her dance with the others on stage. Anzu was about to comment when she noticed that Yami was hypnotized. Yami watched Katrina dance. Her movements were like water. It all seemed familiar. Anzu felt a weird type of jealousy overcome her. She took Yami's hand and dragged him off to another part of the festival.

Katrina finally came off the stage, Jounouchi and Honda told her how good that looked. She kindly thanked them. She spent the rest of the festival with Isis and Marik. Naturally, the three of them were requested everywhere. So that kept them pretty busy.

The festival finally came to an end and everyone got into the limos. Strangely enough, Katrina began to keep distance between herself and Yami. Yami noticed this when she started to avoid him at the festival. He wanted to know why.

Anzu finally got Yami's attention. She showed him the ruby amulet she bought. Yami told her it was a lovely amulet and then went back to thinking.

* * *

That night as Anzu thought about Yami, Yugi, and the two Katrinas, she became angry. Her anger sparked something inside the amulet. A spirit emerged from the amulet. 

"Hello Anzu, my reincarnation."


End file.
